The Midnight Snack
by nevillelongbottomfanatic
Summary: Molly Weasley discovers a huge secret late one night in the kitchen of the Burrow. Set after the seventh book. Harry/Ginny


**A/N: I just wanted to warn everyone that this story is pretty darn fluffy… and it may seem kind of out of character of them, but I kind of like this side of their relationship, no matter how cheesy and cliche. **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling still, like, owns the Harry Potter series and stuff…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

`It was a habit that Molly had developed during the war, something which she was not proud of. It was, so to speak, what she considered to be her "dirty little secret." She found herself sneaking downstairs very late at night, into the kitchen, and would find herself rummaging through the fridge, searching for something- anything- to eat to calm her late night nerves.

It was two weeks into summer now, and Harry had come to visit a few days prior; Molly was trying her very best to put an end to her kitchen runs, but, as she lay awake that Saturday, listening to the rumble of Arthur's snores, she couldn't help herself. She rolled off of the sunken mattress, pulling her robe over her nightdress and jamming her toes into her worn slippers and sliding out the door and into the hall, stepping gingerly down the stairs, expertly avoiding the tenth step down, as it would squeak loudly. She tiptoed toward the kitchen, intent on reaching the fridge, but came to an abrupt halt upon reaching the threshold. She stared into the room in shock, her arms dropping limply to her sides, and she squinted into the room in confusion. Seated on two kitchen stools, facing each other, knees pressed together casually, were Harry Potter and her Ginny.

Both were dressed in pajama pants and t-shirts, and they were laughing and talking in low murmurs. They were digging their spoons into the gallon of ice cream between them. As Molly watched, Harry murmured something to Ginny, and she threw her head back in a laugh. Molly inched her way closer, desperate to hear more.

"I can't believe your favorite flavor is vanilla! It's like saying that your favorite drink is water," Ginny scooped another spoonful into her mouth, and Harry chuckled, reaching for her spoon and digging it into the tub.

"Yeah, but you like chocolate. Which is so cliche."

Ginny snorted and shoved Harry playfully, snatching her spoon back.

"But, like, how is it," Harry leaned forward, "that ice cream is the same for Wizards as it is to Muggles, but pizza is so completely different."

"Wait, the Dursleys let you have pizza?" gasped Ginny in mock surprise, and they both laughed. Harry dipped his finger into the carton and swiped a streak of gooey ice cream across Ginny's forehead. She shrieked and frantically rubbed at her face, shushing Harry and giggling at the same time.

Ginny leaned forward and pressed her lips to Harry's, smearing ice cream across both of his cheeks.

Harry pulled away, both of them laughing, before leaning forward once more, brushing his nose against Ginny's in an Eskimo kiss, smearing ice cream over her nose, and flicking some of it onto her shirt.

Molly found herself growing faint, and she clapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes growing wide. She took an involuntary step forward, and the floorboard let out an angry creek.

Harry and Ginny quieted down fairly abruptly, both of their heads snapping to the side, huddling down closer to the chair and each other impulsively.

After a long moment of all three of them holding their breaths, terrified of being discovered, Ginny let out a long sigh and murmured, "Oops."

"Yeah, we better get back to bed before someone hears us." They glanced at each other once more, and they couldn't help but giggle a bit more. Together, they cast a charm to clean up the mess they'd created in the kitchen and on each other. Molly jumped over to the side, hiding next to the large radio as the pair passed. She watched both of them pause at the landing of Ginny's room, and they murmured something briefly to one another, before Harry leaned down and pecked her lovingly on the mouth. He started upstairs just as Ginny twisted the doorknob and creeped into the room. Molly was too dazed to move, so she stood, blinking, for several moments before sinking to the floor, one hand resting on her heart and the other laid across her forehead.

When Molly awoke the next morning, tucked securely in her bed beside Arthur, she breathed a sigh of relief, bustling downstairs and laughing at the completely absurd- yet frightening- dream she had had the night before. When Harry appeared in the kitchen after Percy and George, Molly chuckled to herself, shaking her head. She didn't think about the dream anymore until Ginny came bounding down the stairs ten minutes later, and Molly found herself staring incredulously at the few small stains of what looked like ice cream droplets littering her shoulders.

When all of the Weasleys stepped outside to play a friendly game of Quidditch after breakfast, Molly pounced on the freezer, extracting the tub of cookies and cream ice cream and gingerly peeling off the top, finding the carton to be only half full, despite being brand new.

This was probably why Arthur found Molly sprawled across the kitchen floor only moments later, having fainted, a gallon of ice cream clutched to her chest.


End file.
